Halloween Spookes
by OppsieDasi
Summary: Shiro reminisces Halloween as a child while in the galra prison. Warning: rated T for character death (Spoiler Alert: it's not Shiro!) (DO NOT READ! I JUST NEED TO REMEMBER TO UPDATE THIS!)


**[A/N] so this is yet another prompt. I won't be doing the next one (or maybe the one after that) because I'm under lots of stress, and I was barely able to write this one. But I wanted to get it out.**

 **So here we are.**

 **The prompt was 'Childhood' and I included a small headcannon about Shiro in it. Fair warning. It's not a nice one.**

 **Also. I wanted Shiro and his mum to use Japanese pet names. So, I went to google translate (as you do) and there were different words for mum and mother. So, I chose mum. I've asked a friend about the differences so I'm waiting on her to get back to me. If it's wrong, I'll change it.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Mama_ " Shiro whined. It was Halloween, and his _mama_ had promised that they would do trick or treating.

And Shiro was more than a little excited.

His _mama_ had always told him that 'Halloween was for Americans' but Shiro had done enough whining and she relented.

"Hold on, _Musuko_ , I'm coming," his _mama_ chuckled, before finally descending the stairs.

" _Mamaaaaa_ , you didn't do anything," Shiro pouted. He was dressed up as a prince, from his favourite video game.

"Sure, I did," Shiro's _mama_ smiled, showing off her fake fangs, "have you taken your meds?"

"Yes! Can we hurry up? Everyone will have closed their houses by the time we leave!" Shiro said. His _mama_ looks at his daily med counter and concluded that he did, in fact take his medication.

"Ok, let's go," his _mama_ smiled. Shiro cheered and grabbed his _mama's_ hand before setting down across the road.

Shiro insisted that his _mama_ should wait at the gate and that he was old enough to go get the candy by himself.

So, she waited. The man opened the door to Shiro's awaiting bucket, with a plain jack-o-lantern painting on the front.

The man looked back at her with a confused and disgusted look.

Shiro's _mama_ smiled at him, showing off her fake teeth. The man hurriedly gave Shiro some candy and locked the door.

While Shiro was a bit confused at first, he happily ran over to his _mama_.

* * *

When you're trapped in an alien coliseum you might think you'd miss the trees. Or the sky. Or even a road or two. But no. He didn't care about any of that.

He just missed his _mama_.

"Thinking about a lady friend, Champion?" One of the aliens, Markok maybe, asked, sitting down next to him.

"Kind of," Shiro trailer off, before realising Markok was going to let him continue, "I was thinking about my mother,"

"Tell me about her," They said. So, he did. At first he only told them the basics. The fact he called her _mama_ and how he didn't have a father figure when he was little, but she was the best parent he had. But then he talked about his first Halloween, her unwavering faith in him.

He was going through the first time he got in trouble with her - he was 17 - when the familiar steps of the Galra was heard.

Everyone goes silent.

You have 0.5 seconds to identify which guard it is, and then act accordingly.

The slight limp indicates it's the guard to take you to the arena.

Everyone moved to the back. Even Shiro.

Last time, he stayed near the front and he got whipped.

He opened the door and eyed the inmates before landing his eyes on him.

"Champion, you're up," he said, walking in and grabbing his arm.

He winced but obeyed. Prisoners who obeyed had a better chance of escaping.

He was dragged down the familiar path to the arena.

The Galra thrusted a sword at him, and he barely managed to grab a hold of it in time.

The cheers of the spectators increased and Shiro was shoved forward, and in view of everyone.

Soon the cheers decreased and Shiro looked around.

What beast was it this time?

He finally spotted his opponent and had to step back.

"No..." he whispered.

In front of him was his _mama_.

" _Musuko_ , come closer," She beckoned, wielding a sharp knife.

He took another step back, knees weak and holding onto his sword like it was the only thing keeping him upright.

A rough shove from the Galra pushed him forward, and closer to the _monster._

"Come on now Takashi," tears broke free and streamed down his face at the mention of his name, "give your old _mama_ a hug,"

.

..

...

He didn't talk about home much after that.


End file.
